Columbia Center for Injury Science and Prevention ? Project Summary The Columbia Center for Injury Science and Prevention will build upon its many past successes as a previously funded CDC Injury Control Research Center (ICRC) yet, at the same time, will thoughtfully progress into important new directions in seeking to usher in a new era of injury science. The Center will do this by promoting and performing innovative, cutting-edge injury research with real-world impact; building a new generation of injury scientists and practitioners in one of the world's leading training programs; and engaging in bidirectional sharing of expertise with policymakers and community partners to meaningfully reduce the burden of injuries and violence. The Center will integrate and sustain these three core activities ? research, training, and outreach ? to maximize its impact far beyond what would be achieved in separately conducting these activities. The overall objective of the Columbia Center for Injury Science and Prevention (CCISP) will be ?science in service to safety?, leveraging the unique value of scientific inquiry in assembling a large group of university, community, and government partners around injury and violence strategies with the greatest potential to innovatively impact the safety and health of large populations. The proposed Center will meet this objective through multiple efforts that: 1) further develop infrastructure that brings together scientific expertise, policy, and practice; 2) create diverse, interdisciplinary collaborations and far-reaching partnerships across our university, city, region, and other national ICRCs in newly advancing injury prevention and the injury control field; and 3) ultimately reduce morbidity and mortality from unintentional and intentional injuries level through the creation, dissemination, and translation of scientific knowledge, the development of innovative and multi-level training and education programs, and the promotion of best practices and evidence-based interventions. In doing this, the CCISP will establish a synergistic and sustainable program in a premier research university; strengthen the scientific foundation for the prevention of injury and violence; provide scholarly and technical support services for researchers, trainees, practitioners, community groups, and policymakers; develop and deliver multifaceted training and education programs; and promote evidence-based strategies and practices for reducing injuries.